herofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Craig
Super Craig is The Superhero Alter-Ego of Craig Tucker, he's portrayed by Matt Stone. He first appear in the Episode Franchise Prequel has he help the others superhero with their mission, because Cartman also make movie franchise for him when he learn that Mark Zuckerberg was in town to destroy them, he also fight with his friends, but they split up because they doesn't agree on the franchise. Well like the others he reappear again in the video game South Park: The Fractured But Whole, when Cartman decide to switch game well he remind him that they doesn't play it anymore, until Cartman tell him that its a reward to save Scrambles, so, they go play it again and get back in his Super Craig costume, of course when The New Kid arrive to his house to help him, he tell him that the guinea pig who was given to him by his ex boyfriend who was actually Wonder Tweek with who he break up after the group split, The new Kid will fart to catch the guinea pig to give it back to Craig who will thank him. Of course when The Freedom Pals are back in the street, Super Craig get in a argument with Wonder Tweek that they are suppose to be a duo, Tweek tell him that he do know , but wonder why he stay with Coon and Friends instead of leaving with him, Craig told him that he like his franchise wich Tweek argue that's because he had his own movie. Of course Craig was still mad at him because Tweek has keep the laptop that they are suppose to used togheter before they break up, When he ask The New Kid to tell Tweek to give back his laptop, Tweek refuse to give it back until he has his guinea pig back to him, of course after The New Kid give the guinea pig to Tweek who finally wanted to give Craig's laptop back Tweek father then give The New Kid a note for a relationship counseling, both boys agree to go on wich Mr. Mackey did make them see that they are nothing without each other. But of course after finding out the cat where about by the interrogation of Classi, they go to the police station after make The New Kid Pretend that he switch side, of course after the others get their mind controlled he tried to help The New Kid, until he get his own mind control by Doctor Timothy, after the fight he find out that Doctor Timothy was actually tried to help them by making a scheme with their franchise, everyone then agree to go find the reward to make the Freedom Pals Franchise. When Mysterion called all The Freedom Pals to their base, everyone see much to their shock that Timmy franchise scheme was destroy and find out Cartman kidnapped The New Kid's Parents and tried to stop him, of course they got a few fight with other enemies and go to the past where they fight their past self when his super power his up and Tweek is beside him they fight togheter to take down a enemies. Of course at the end everyone revealed Mitch and Cartman pan after itt the player assumed that all of them return home after their mission. Category:South Park Heroes Category:Kids Category:Alter-Ego Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Superheroes Category:Video Game Heroes